My Ship Builder
by RealityKilledMe
Summary: A young girl travelling on Titanic 1st Class falls in love with the ship and its creator...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: FIRST TITANIC FIC SO GO EASY ON ME. **

I sighed dully as I board RMS Titanic. Until two weeks I had been looking forward to this voyage but 2 weeks ago my parents had been killed. This had been my eighteenth birthday present from them 3 months ago. We were supposed to travel together to New York but all that had changed. Now I travelled alone less than twenty four hours after my parents burial. I should be happy. I mean I was travelling first class but nothing could seem to lift my spirits.

I walked onto the ship and told the steward that greeted me my name. He then guided me to my state room informing me that dinner would be at precisely seven every night. Once at room I noticed my bags were already there, unpacked and empty. I tipped the steward before walking forward to my luxurious state room. The walls in the living room were a deep red mahogany with gold lining the fire place. And picture just above. The fireplace held a vase of flowers and a clock. In front of the fire were three chairs two on one side separated by a small table and the other - a slightly larger chair - stood on its own. The chairs looked sumptuous. The had a green and gold pattern on them. I walked through the room to the other side were placed in the middle was a matching sofa and on the other side of that a desk with paper and ink all set up to write letters.

Coming off of the living room were three doors. One to the bathroom and the other two the bedrooms. I walked through one door to which I presumed to be the largest out of the two bedrooms and took in its features. The wall paper like the living room was red and gold except it was not panelling this time. The pattern on it looked very intricate. In the middle of the rooms was a large four poster bed with deep red silk sheets. Also the room contained a large vanity and a door to the wardrobe where my clothes had already been placed. I walked over slowly to the vanity to examine it to make sure all my things were in place. I couldn't think of anything else to do in the room after this so I opted for a walk on deck.

I was strolling along the deck, making my way through all of the people going to their rooms after the departure from Southampton, minding my own business. I was taking note of anyone really when I bumped into a man. He obviously wasn't expecting this and all of his papers fell to the floor. With them I dropped to the deck and started scraping them up.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" I apologized panicky.

Its fine. Honestly," the man reassured me, helping me pick up the papers. All the ones I had gathered I gave to him brining my head up for the first time to meet the strangers eyes.

Oh my was he handsome. His was face was round but not fat. His eyes were dark and piercing like they could see into my soul. His hair was dark brown almost black, he was tall and obviously well built.

"May I ask your name miss?" the handsome stranger asked.

"Ophelia Carter," I replied instantly, "May I ask yours?" I asked back shyly.

"Thomas Andrews," he smiled.

Oh! He was Thomas Andrews! The ship builder. Now I was embarrassed, colour flooded my cheeks giving away my embarrassment.

"Oh. I am sorry I didn't realize Mr Andrews. Pardon me?" I apologized yet again looking down to try hide my rosy cheeks.

"There's no need to be sorry Miss Carter no harm was done. Please, walk with me?" He offered me his arm. I took it willingly.

As we walked along the deck I turned to him and said,

"Please don't call me Miss Carter, no-one calls me that. Call me Leah,"

"Okay then Leah call me Thomas," he returned.

"Deal," I agreed smiling up at him.

After a few minutes walking in companionable silence he started to talk to me.

"If you don't mind me asked Leah where are your parents or travelling partner?" he asked curiously.

"I'm travelling alone," I replied.

"Why?" He enquired further.

"Well they were scheduled to travel with me but they died a few weeks ago,"

"Oh my! I'm sorry I didn't realize," I laughed. Now it was him apologizing.

"Its fine it was no-ones fault just illness," I told him honestly.

"Well if your travelling alone I must request you dine at my table for the rest of voyage?"

"Oh no I couldn't impose like that,"

"Yes you could and you will,"

"Well if you insist," I accepted his offer.

"Good,"

"If you don't mind me saying Mr-Thomas," I corrected myself," Your ship is a wonder truly. There could not be a ship on the entire planet that would measure up to this one,"

"Why thank you Leah. Your words are truly too kind," He smiled again. I liked his smile. It was took my breath away. It brought his mouth up lopsidedly and gave his cheeks small dimples.

"

After this we walked and talked for a good hour or so more about the ship and the way it was run. It was so fascinating I hated to that conversation had to stop because of dinner. Though right before we left he asked me my room number so he could come and escort me to dinner at seven. I told him and he kissed my hand before bidding me farewell.

**Bad I know but it will get better so subscribe. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: STORY COMPLETELY FICTIONAL. ENJOY ****J**

Excitement pooled in the pit of stomach as I dressed for the evenings dinner. I spent a great deal of time choosing my dress eventually opting for a simple champagne coloured dress with black lace covering the short sleeves and thick lace covering the chest. It had a plain gather on the waist and a split in the fabric up the side of the leg but was covered with the same sort of material that was on the chest only with thicker density. Also on the lace fabric on the skirt was a black lace flower that matched the sleeves.

I called my personal maid Eleanor to come and help tie my corset and help me into my dress. After this I went over to my vanity to sit and have my hair done and choose my jewellery. My hair was tied up a French bun with a pearl headband wrapped around it and held in place at my hairline on forehead. I matched this with a pear necklace. It was just as I had finished getting ready and went t grab my purse there was a knock on the door. Instantly the knot in my stomach became a lot tighter. Eleanor went to answer it and I finished gathering my bearings before gliding elegantly towards the door.

I gasped when I saw him. He looked even more handsome than I could imagined. If I had thought he had looked good earlier well times that by 100 and you have what he looked like. He was dressed plainly in a black and white suit but there was something about that made it look striking. I bowed his head slightly when I approached him and in response I curtseyed.

"Why Leah you look breath taking," he complemented.

"Thank you, I could say the same about you," I returned.

He offered me his arm and I took without hesitation.

"I do hope your room is satisfactory?" he asked.

"Oh yes, more than satisfactory it is quite delightful," I assured him.

"Oh that is good news,"

"Who thought of the ship?" I asked curiously.

"Well that would be Mr. Bruce Ismay. I only designed her," he told me.

"Well I think the design is most important and you certainly did a good job of that," I complemented. He thanked me using the smile that made my heart skip a beat.

By this time we had reached the grand staircase we descended it slowly. As we did this I took in the beauty of the ship. The staircase was made of solid oak the tile on the floor and pattern on the wall was intricate it seemed like it belonged in a dream. At the bottom of the stairs were couples milling around making small talk with fellow passengers. All were dressed extremely elegantly. I suddenly became nervous of these people disliking me instinctively I clung closer to Thomas. If he realized this he didn't pass comment. As we reached the bottom of the staircase people began to approach us making small talk with Thomas. After a moment of accepting their praise of his ship he introduced me.

"I would like to introduce you to Miss Ophelia Carter. She will be dining with us for duration of our journey," I curtseyed to them and shook my hand. After this introduction we made our way to the table which would be belong to us for mealtimes during the voyage.

On the table sat an older couple who apparently owned their own underwear company, Mr Bruce Ismay who thought of the ship, a older large American woman called Mrs Margret 'Molly' Brown, a older man and his young wife who had I read about in papers, Mr and Mrs Astor. Also seated at the table was a man engaged to a young woman with red hair who I found out name was Rose and her mother. The man who's name was Cal seemed to be quite possessive over her and when he touched her she seemed to stiffen and force a smile. Well from what I'd seen of couples in love this wasn't was mean to be happening so I made a mental note to talk to her later.

Through the first course the conversation was generally steered to Thomas - who sat next to me - about his ship, I was content with this until half way through the second course when Rose's mother Ruth suddenly turned to me and asked me why I was travelling with Thomas.

"I'm not," I told her honestly.

"Oh," she seemed taken aback, "Who are you travelling with?"

"I'm travelling by myself."

"A young girl like you? Why you cant be anymore than twenty. That is not proper!" she exclaimed. My face hardened into a glare at this.

"Why not? I'm eighteen and for your information the reason I'm travelling alone is because two weeks ago my parents died. Now Mr Andrews here has been so kind as to let me dine with you all because I am alone with no one at all on this ship who I know, so please be so good as to explain what your problem is?" I asked in a agitated voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize," she said in a cool and collected manor. She then turned away from me. Next to me I hear Thomas give out a small chuckle.

"If you'll excuse me," I said placing my napkin on the table and standing up.

I walked hastily back to my room. I ran inside to sit down at my vanity. I had angrily removed my necklace and let my light brown hair fall in natural ringlets around my face. My large almond eyes. They naturally dark colour of them had turned almost black with my anger at the woman who had so wrongly made assumptions about my life! I was seething with anger when three quick raps on my door were heard. Eleanor got there before I did and when I entered the sitting room stood by the fire was none other than Thomas Andrews.

"Hello, may I help you?" I greeted.

"No Its just that you left in such a hurry I was worried so I came to check you were alright," he explained.

"Oh well then I'm fine," I said in a dignified tone.

"No, your not. I can see that. Please talk to me Leah. I want to help I really do," he said pleadingly. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my back guiding me over to the couch. We sat and I started to explain.

"Its just that that awful woman was making assumptions about me and my life and the way she spoke to me was like I was vermin. And people don't understand. The loss of family is still a fresh wound to me and I'm finding it so hard to act proper and not break down and cry because I haven't been allowed to do that since the day they died. I don't what to do anymore. I don't want sympathy though just someone to understand," I broke down crying. Thomas put his arms around me and buried my face in his chest. This felt so right. So natural.

"Its ok. Everything will be fine. I promise. Everything will turn out fine," he reassured me as I sat sobbing my heart out.

At some point whilst crying I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up was laying down. Thomas under me. I guessed that whilst crying I fell asleep and some time later so did he. I removed his arms from around me and got up. I smoothed out dress and walked over to a mirror. My hair was messed up strands flying all over the place. My eyes were red and bloodshot. My face was tearstained and my cheeks pink. I walked back to the sitting room. Thomas was awake, sitting up and looking around the room disorientated. His clean, fresh suit he had worn for dinner earlier was now crumpled and messed up. His hair was in a similar state. Yet right now he looked more irresistible than ever. No I couldn't think thoughts like that. So I composed myself and my thoughts.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have cried or fallen asleep on you like that, do forgive me?"

"Its fine I don't mind one bit," he assured.

"No, no I thinks its best if you leave. I will dine elsewhere for the rest of the voyage and leave you alone. Please forgive me for burdening you," I said as I escorted him out of my room. He attempted to speak once again but I silenced him with a pointed look. I shut the door with a hefty sight then walked solemnly over to my room. The clock hanging on the wall in there said that it was five minutes past 11. I didn't know what to do but given my situation a bath seemed appropriate.

I relaxed into the bubbles, revelling in warmth of it. I back, closed my eyes and began to think. I liked Thomas and I was obviously attracted to him. But what was I going to do? I wanted him to know how I felt and I wanted to get to know him better. So I came to the conclusion that I would go see him. I scrubbed down my body and dried myself off. Obviously I couldn't start wondering about the ship in my nightgown so I opted for plain black dress. I knew I couldn't get the corset on without Eleanor and I didn't want to go get her now as she would start wondering where I was going. So I decided to forego a corset and just slipped the dress on over my under dress.

As I started walking around the empty ship - for it was gone 11 and people were all in the rooms - I realized I had no idea where Thomas's room was. As I wandered I saw a lone steward. I approached and said,

"Excuse me I'm looking for Mr Andrews room if you please? Its just that something has broken in my room and I wanted to notify him."

"Ahh yes madam well if you go down the hall turn left and it's the 2 door on your right," he informed me.

"Thank you kind sir," I said walking off in the direction he had gestured. I gave 2 quick knocks on his door and less than a minute later Thomas himself answered the door hair untidy and shirt unbuttoned giving the perfect sight of his muscular chest. His confused expression took over his face and as he welcomed me inside it dawned on me that if I wasn't careful I was going to fall in love in with this man. But for that I think it may already be too late.

**A/M: R&R IF YOU PLEASE…? J **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Enjoy.**

As I walked inside I became anxious. I was about to lay my cards on the table but what if he didn't reciprocate my feeling? I realised that was a chance I was going to have to take.

"Leah, what are you doing here? Its it late, you should be in bed."

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Of course. Sit down," he said gesturing to he couch. I sat and placed my shaking hands on my lap.

"Well you see the thing is Thomas," I started nervously, "I don't know how to say this but I really like you and I know you don probably don't like me like that but I know I'm not careful I'm in danger of falling in love with you." As I said this I stared down at my hands but when I finished I looked up expecting to see a look of disgust and horror on his face instead I saw a look of compassion.

"Your wrong you know," the thick Irish voice said quietly, "I feel the exact same way."

I gasped in shock at these unexpected words before throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him close, instantly he returned the embrace.

I breathed in his heady scent burrowing my face in the crook of his neck.

After a few minutes I pulled away. I was curious about him, about his life.

"Tell me about yourself?" I asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where did you grow up? What were your parents like? When's your birthday?" I wanted to know everything because he knew everything about me but I knew nothing about him.

"Well," he started taking a deep breath, "I was born on the 7th of February 1873 in Ireland to Thomas Andrews the first and Eliza Pirrie. My childhood was fairly normal. I went to school until I was 16 then got an apprenticeship with Harland and Wolf, worked my up through the ranks and designed Titanic and here I am," he concluded.

"So your 39 and unmarried?" I asked clarifying.

"Yes."

"How does that work out?" I asked confused.

"Well I never met the right person," he told me.

"What about you?" he asked, "Where did you grow up?"

This is how we spent our night. Talking and learning about each other we lost track of time and so we when the first light of dawn began lighting the room we were both surprised.

"Oh Leah I'm sorry. I kept you up so long I didn't realise," Thomas apologized.

"Its fine if I wanted to go to bed and sleep I would've done." We sat for a moment in silence before I said I would go back to my room before anyone else was up. Before I left Thomas hugged me one last time and whispered goodbye in my ear. His breath was warm and sweet. It sent shivers down my spine.

I walked back to my room in a happy and joyful daze. It was he first time I had been happy in weeks and I didn't feel guilty because I knew it was what my parent would've wanted.

I walked into my closet and choose a black and white striped dress. On the top bit it looked a bit like a jacket and had a black collar and a bow at the top. The striped were also more largely spaced out whereas on the skirt the stripes were closer together. The arms were three quarter with the last quarter being just black fabric.

I called Eleanor in the help me dress. I then went to sit at my dresser so she could do my hair. She did in four plates. One went over the top of my head and the other 3 were curled under my head and tied back. I thanked then jumped up grabbed my black purse and white bonnet and dashed put the door. I fixed the bonnet as I walked down the corridor my smile illuminating my face. I walked out on deck and sucked in the fresh sea air. I strolled round the deck at leisurely pace. After a few minutes of walking I noticed the girl from dinner the night before. Rose. I walked up to her to begin a conversation.

"Hello," I said cheerily.

"Hello there," she said taken aback by sudden appearance.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." She said this but somehow I didn't believe her.

"Walk with me," I said as I took her by the arm and started walking.

"Look I know its not my place to say but you seem really unhappy and I just want to help. To be your friend that's all."

"Well its just that," she began to say, "Well never mind it doesn't matter,"

"Yes it does now spill," I ordered.

"Its just that I'm getting married soon and all of Philadelphia's society will be there yet I want to scream because I don't get married. I don't love him and he treats me like dirt. And I cant say anything because we need the money my marring him will ensure us," she said all a once.

"Don't marry him," I said simply.

"I have to, how can I not?" Rose argued.

"When the boat docks don't get off him. Gather your things and leave by your self. In fact you could leave with me!" I suggested.

"How?" she questioned.

"Well I have no-one when I get here. Like I said last night my family's dead I have no-one but we were rich and now I have all of that wealth," I explained.

"Oh I couldn't possibly…"

"Yes you could. Look you just told me all that which means you trust me. In my book that makes us friends," I said smiling.

"Well then I guess I'm getting of this hip with you," Rose laughed, "Do you mind if I go, I have to go meet someone?" Rose asked cautiously.

"Of course not!" I hugged her goodbye and watched her walk off.

My day grew brighter by the prospect of having a friend to leave this ship with. I sat on the sun lounger behind me and sighed contently letting the morning sun warm my face.

"Mind if I sit here?" came a most wonderful voice. I opened my eyes and sat on my left was none other than Thomas Andrews.

"You taken breakfast this morning?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"Well then dine with me in the café," it wasn't really a question because he knew what my answer would be.

He took my hand and led me there. We talked a little and I told him how last night when I said I liked him I meant I was thought I was falling in love and how when we had talked last night I knew for sure. And he said to me that he knew he had loved for the first moment we met. I looked into his dark eyes and saw them shining and from that moment I knew I could never love another living soul.

**A/N: WHAT DID YOU THINK? R&R. HOPE YOU LIKED IT… XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4. ENJOY!**

I invited him back to my cabin for tea and as we walked the short distance there I was feeling euphoric. I pushed the door open and called for Eleanor knowing she'd be around somewhere.

"Yes Miss?" she asked questioningly.

"Tea. Please."

"Of course Miss," she curtseyed before scurrying off.

I removed my bonnet and placed It on the table by the couch.

"Have a seat," I said to Thomas gesturing to the seats. He sat rather awkwardly and I sat next to him.

"Did you mean what you said earlier about loving me?" I asked shyly.

"Of course I did," he said placing his fingertips under my chin and slowly lifting my head up. He looked into my eyes searching for something unknown to me. Whatever it was he must have found it because he slowly moved his head closer to mine. I closed my eyes and felt the his sweet breath wash over my face. I could taste it and it was addictive I moved my face closer trying to get more of it. Our lips touched and electricity surged through us like lightening striking. His mouth moved against mine and moved with it. I opened my mouth and traced my tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and his honey breath blew into my mouth. I reached my hands up and knotted them in his thick, dark, wavy hair trying to bring him closer to me. He did the same and the kiss which had been innocent enough before had now become violently passionate.

We were suddenly interrupted by the door opening and a clanking of a tea set. We pulled away suddenly embarrassed. Eleanor having being my maid for five years now flashed me a look which meant she'd be talking to me later. Eleanor, I should mention, is in forty's and like an aunt to me though after my parents died I had found her a new position with my mothers friend in New York it was because of this I felt I could not scold her for acting above her station.

"I'm should leave," Thomas said awkwardly.

"Yeah I'll see at you dinner."

"I'll be here at 7 to escort you if you like?"

"See you then," I escorted him to door showing him out.

I closed the door taking a deep breath summoning courage to face Eleanor. I turned around and I knew he had something to say, I could see it written on her face.

"Come on. Speak," I demanded.

"Its not my place to speak miss but please don't get yourself hurt," she insisted coming up to me and placing a soothing hand on my cheek.

"I wont Eleanor I promise."

She smiled at me before turning away and walking off.

I walked into my room and threw myself head down on my bed. With everything that happened lately I hadn't realised how tired I was so it wasn't long before I was lost in a quiet slumber.

I awoke what felt like minutes later but the clock on the bedside table told me it was now 6 o clock which meant I must have slept about seven hours. This left me with less than and hour to get ready.

"Eleanor! Eleanor!" I called worriedly as I dashed to my closet. I sifted threw the dresses quickly before choosing a cream dress with different layers of which the top 2 were see through with lace embroidery at the bottom and on the sleeves. The waist was synched with three thick plates all attached to the dress. After gathering the dress I threw it on my bed running over to my chest of drawers gather fresh drawers, slip, corset and camisole.

By this time Eleanor was in the room helping me get my dress of and underclothes. I then threw on the drawers and slip but needed Eleanor to tie up the corset she did this quickly and quietly but it still took about 5 - 10 minutes. After this she pulled the camisole and gave me a few minutes to pull on stockings after about 15 - 20 minutes of preparation she pulled on the dress.

I went to sit at my dresser where because of lack of time Eleanor pinned up my hair on top of my head and inserted pins at the sides that were decorated with pearls. Around the side of my head natural curls tumbled loose and gently placed on my neck a string of pearls. I looked at the clock. It was ten to seven so I still had time. I took a moment using rogue and lip rogue on my face then standing up to call Eleanor to get my purse. She did this though it did take her a while she finally came back with my cream lace purse. Just as the purse had been handed to me there was a knock at the door. I nodded at her to go answer it. When I heard the door click open I left the room and went to meet a very embarrassed Thomas, when he saw me a look of ease came over his face. As I approached him Eleanor moved out of the way and Thomas stepped forward to embrace me. I hugged him back quickly and then I gave a look o Eleanor as if to say you are dismissed she took the hint and I we were soon alone again. He lent down to capture my lips with his for the most magical second before moving away so we didn't get carried away as we had earlier.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered taking his arm.

"Well you look truly breath taking," he complimented as we walked towards the grand staircase.

As we reached the bottom of the staircase I spotted Rose. Immediately I let go of Thomas's arm and went to see how she was.

"Rose dear," I greeted warmly, "How are you?" As I approached her I saw she was with Molly Brown and a man I didn't recognize.

"Hello Leah. I'm very well thank you. This is my friend Jack Dawson," she introduced me to the blonde haired man next to her.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said genuinely as he bowed.

"You too Miss," he returned.

"Oh no call me Leah please!" I laughed.

During dinner everyone's attention was drawn to Molly and her humorous stories and Mr Dawson the man who had arrived with Rose. Apparently he was from third class which I could see bothered Rose's mother to no end. To the rest of us he was simply a friendly gentlemen who had saved our friends life for which we were grateful.

During the last course of the meal everyone turned away to have individual conversations. Thomas turned to me to talk.

"Come to my room tonight?" he asked in hushed voice no one else would hear.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why not?" he countered.

"Then I shall." he seemed please with the remark and we continued on to the other topics discussing what we would do when we got to New York. I learned that he was staying aboard to return to England and write up what areas of the ship needed changing. I learned that, that was what that notebook was for to make notes of anything slightly wrong with ship or any changes that needed making. I told him that I had no idea what I was going to do in New York. During our conversation one of the men stood up and as usual thanked us for our company and that he and the other men were now retreating the men's smoking lounge. Mr Dawson excused himself on the grounds of needing to return to third class and Thomas excused his self by saying he was tired and as going to turn in early. I knew of course that he was doing it so he would be there when I arrived in half an hour or so.

It was only ten minutes after the men left that Rose as well said she was tired and was going to go back to her room. I left soon after. I walked slowly to Thomas's room. Not wanting to delay it but not wanting to seem too eager. So I took my time walking and ten minutes later the door opened revealing a Thomas who's jacket was off as well as tie with the first three buttons undone. He welcomed me in and it wasn't long after the door was shut that he started kissing me fervently. He clutched hold of me like he was afraid I was going to disappear and I was the same with him. After a few minutes of kissing I broke off.

"What if someone catches us?" I asked breathless.

"They wont. I have no staff with me," he reassured trying to get back to our kissing.

I grabbed his neck and he carried me backwards to his bedroom. He laid me down on the bed his lips never leaving mine. He laid on top of me with one hand on my waist and the other above my head holding his weight.

"Stop" I broke off once more.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"We cant, its wrong." I mumbled.

"How?"

"Well were not married," I said matter-of-factly.

"Then lets get married."

"What?" I said incredulously.

"I mean it!" he said passionately, "When this ship docks get off with me and lets get married,"

"We cant!" I protested.

"Why not?" I failed to come up with an answer to his question so I answered,

"Fine then in New York we marry!"

After this conversation stopped as we lost our selves in a hot black whole to which the only things floating around were us and our lust…

**A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK. R&R… SUBSCRIBE EVEN!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 ENJOY! **

I awoke the next morning confused and in a unfamiliar room. It wasn't until I looked around and saw Thomas next to me that last nights events came flooding back to me. I remembered everything. Every touch, kiss, caress and every perfect detail and I could not in any way have been better.

I also remembered the proposal of marriage that was made just before and in the harsh light of day I realised that Thomas probably only said that to get me into his bed. Why else would he have said that? I looked at him and with comprehension of why he had done that and what I was about to do my heart clenched like an iron fist. But I knew that I needed to leave him to avoid any further hurt or embarrassment. So I dressed hastily wanting to be out of there before he woke up. I ran back to my cabin pushing past everyone who got in my way. I slammed the door shut as I entered the room. As soon as I was alone I let the tears I had been fighting fall. And fall they did. I thought they were never going to stop, it was like someone had turned on a tap in my head and they had intention of ever turning it off.

I don't know how long I cried for, time seemed irrelevant and of it I had no concept. Sobs racked through my body and there came a time when I stopped trying to control and let the come as they did. A little while later there was a knock at the door. Not sure who to expect I dragged myself up and went to answer it. The door opened to reveal a disheartened looking Rose.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Well no but you look in a worse state than me!" she exclaimed.

"Tell me what's wrong!" I demanded ignoring her comment.

"Well ok…" she sighed, "Its just that I think I'm in love with Jack and last night he took me to the most outrageous party down in third class and we danced till midnight and then we walked back and talked about our dreams and things. Oh it was so perfect but Cal must have sent his hideous man servant after me because his morning he knew all about it and hit me for it and told me never to see him again," she concluded.

"Well if you think you love him tell him and don't let him get away," I advised kindly.

"What about you?" she asked, "What happened?"

"So you know how me and Thomas have become good friends," I started, "Well yesterday I told him that I loved him and he said he did as well and then we started kissing and told him to stop and he asked why and I said because we weren't married then he proposed and I accepted and then we well… we …. Well we… You know" I finished not being able to bring myself to say the word. Though the look of shock that passed over Rose's face told me she understood completely.

"What's the problem if you both love each other?" she asked befuddled.

"Well I think he probably only said to get me into bed. In fact its probably more than think. Its probably a certainty!"

"Oh dear Leah! I'm sorry!"

"Its not your fault is it."

"Well if you want something to take your mind off of it Mother, Cal and are having a tour of the ship in half an hour if you want to join us?" Rose offered.

"Oh would you mind terribly?"

"Of course not!" she looked disgusted that she thought I would mind anyway.

"Well let me go change," I said making a bee line for my room. She followed me saying she would help. I took of my grimy dress and replaced with a fresh, clean blue silk one that had black silk round the cuffs and thick black waistband. Coming from the waistband was black lace. We quickly pinned my hair up on the top my head and fastened it in place with a black hat that a large blue bow on the front.

We linked our arms and wandered off in the direction of the first class lounge where Rose would be meeting her tour guide. As soon as I got there I knew it was mistake because who should I spot but Thomas. The one man I was trying to avoid. I turned around and tried to walk out without causing a scene but it was too lat and he saw me. Before I could reach the door he grabbed my wrist and pulled it so I was facing him.

"What happened?" he whispered angrily.

"What are you taking about?" I replied venomously.

"Last night was well the best night ever and then I wake up this morning and your gone and now your barley speaking to me? What did I do?"

"You lied!" I accused twisting my arm so it was free. I stormed out of the room my rage badly disguised.

I paced my room, pulling the pins out of my hair and running my hand through it numerous times. I couldn't get the look on Thomas's face out of my head when I scorned him like that. He looked so hurt and shocked like he had no idea what I was talking about and once it had registered he looked upset that I had accused him of that but although I felt guilty I thought that I had to be right about it. I could see no explanation for why he would've said those things otherwise.

Some time later a knock from the door echoed throughout my cabin. I rushed over expecting Rose so you can imagine my surprise when I open it and in storms Thomas. He looked at me his face clouded with anger.

"What the hell did I lie about?" he shouted furiously.

"What didn't you lie about?" I returned scornfully.

"Well I have no idea so start explaining!" he demanded.

"Where shall I start," I sighed crossing my arms and drumming my finger tips on my chin, "Well you said you loved me that was a lie and you said you wanted to marry me that was a lie…" I trailed off.

"I never lied about those things! What would make you think that!"

"Why else would you say them then?" I shouted my arms flying up in frustration.

"Because I meant them," he said quietly staring intently into my eyes.

At the moment I realised that I had been stupid and misunderstood everything. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him all over his face with every pause I muttered sorry.

"I forgive you," he said simply returning my kisses. We kissed with so much passion it disorientated me. This made Thomas laugh and the laughter did ran through me like an electric bolt only make the passion surge more furiously . I walked him backwards to my bed and as our legs made contact with it we toppled over. I laughed at the way our roles had now been reversed. The only other thing I remember from that afternoon is bliss …

**A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK? R&R**

**-ME XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. I WAS ON HOLIDAY. PATHETIC EXCUSE I KNOW BUT SORRY! ANYWAY ON WITH STORY. TITANIC IS NOT MINE IT'S THE OCEANS. **

**ENJOY CHAPTER 6! **

We lay there sometimes later in blissful harmony. We didn't need to speak as there was no need for words. I glanced round the room looking for a clock. I didn't think it would be later than three but I didn't like not knowing. It was later than three. It was twenty to seven.

"Oh no," I cried as I took in the time.

"What is it?" Thomas smiled.

"its twenty to seven!" I screeched picking up my clothes and dressing hurriedly.

"What's wrong with that?" this didn't seem to faze him.

"I have to dress for dinner. You need to leave," I told him as I searched for another dress to change into. I pulled out a creamy yellow dress that was covered in lace and had a blue silk warp around the waist. This was embroidered with flowers and that were pink. On the side of this belt wrap was a large pink flower. Down the back of the dress the blue wrap dress continued with flowers running down the sides and along the bottom.

By this time Thomas was pulling himself out of bed and getting himself dressed. He laughed as I hurried him along panicky. After buttoning his shirt, pulling on his trousers and running a hand through his hair he left and I sighed with relief.

"ELEANOR!" I Called and only a few seconds later she was by the door.

"Help me get ready please?" I almost begged. I needn't have bothered though because quickly and sufficiently she dressed me in all the appropriate clothing. Due to lack of time I only pinned the top half of my hair up and left the rest dangling in its natural dark brown curls. I placed a silver diamond necklace around my neck and a diamond encrusted clip in my hair. I looked at the clock once I was ready. Five to seven. I needed to get to dinner so I shoved my feet in a pair of cream 2 inch heels and headed for the door.

As I walked to dinner I thought of my future and of what I would do when I got off of this ship in New York. I had no family, no one in the world other than Thomas. I would marry him. As I walked I didn't just think of me and Thomas I thought of Rose and Jack. What would happen to them? I wondered if she would follow her heart and be with Jack or would she spend the rest of life unhappy in a miserable marriage with Cal. I sincerely hoped for sake that it wouldn't be the latter.

I reached the top of the stairs of the grand staircase and took in a deep breath. Tonight I knew I could face anything because I knew Thomas would be there and whether they knew it or not he would be loving me. I walked descended the stairs gracefully and when I reached the bottom Thomas was there waiting to escort me to dinner.

"So even with lack of time you still manage to look beautiful not that you don't always look stunning," it wasn't a question but a statement.

"Thank you," I laughed.

As Thomas greeted the others who dined with us I quietly suck away to see Rose.

"How are you dear?" I asked her.

"Very well," she smiled a fake smile.

"I know you better than that. Have you seen him?" his name didn't need mentioning we both knew I was talking about Jack.

"No and nor shall I ever," she replied curtly.

"That's different from what you said earlier." She let out a breath and could see that her resolve had broken.

"I do love him, more than anything else in the entire world but I cant be with him," she looked at me with desperation,

"Yes you can and you will be! I'll tell them you fell ill, just go!" I told her.

"Thank you Leah you are truly a friend." I smiled at her in response and she turned to go find her love.

Once we were seated Cal started looking around.

"Where's Rose?" he asked,

"She went back to her room. She felt ill," I told him.

"Maybe I should go…" I could see this was an act he didn't really want to go he just wanted to seem the caring fiancée.

"She should be fine, she just needs some rest," I told him.

"Very well then."

After that dinner passed pleasantly, small talk was made and peoples stories were enchained. When the men stood up to go to the smoking room Thomas stood with them but declined the offer as he said he had work to do. He flashed me a look as he walked past me that told me he wanted to see me.

Once the conversation had been started between the women I told them I was tired and was going to go to bed. They wished be goodnight and I smiled as I left them and pointless talk.

Thomas dragged me in by arm when I knocked on his door. As soon as we were out of sight he started kissing me fervently and I kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. My arms locked around his neck and his went to the small of my back. A low moan crept up from his throat and he pressed his lips even harder to mine. My hands went from his neck to twist themselves in his hair. With this he pulled me closer to him. We kissed from an unfathomable amount of time before we pulled away for breath. I pouted at this but knew it was necessary. I took in great gasps of air before clutching him back to me. He picked me up and strode over to his bed. He laid me on it and went to close the door. I sat up as soon as he was in reaching distance I grabbed and pulled him over to me. I crawled into his lap clutching his face in my hands. My hands went to the buttons in his shirt. I undid them without difficulty and pulled the shirt off of his shoulders. After he let me do this his own hands went to the lacing on the back of my dress then my corset and under clothes. I stood up once they were all undone and pulled them off of me. He gasped as he took in my fully naked form. I walked back over to him and we let our senses over rule us…

We were laid in bed together clasped in each others arms when there was a knock on the door. Confused I sat up and pulled the covers around me while Thomas pulled his clothes on and went to see what was going on. I heard voices but the shut door muffled it and couldn't make anything out. He came back in a few moments later with a worried look on his face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked as he pulled on the rest of his clothes.

"The ship has hit an ice burg, the Captain needs to speak with me." He told me honestly.

"Oh my god!" I said gob smacked.

"Stay here, I'll be back for you," he said coming over and kissing my forehead. I didn't doubt him.

"I love you," he said before ducking out of the door.

Once he had left I dressed my self and re-pinned my hair. I was concerned. Would the ship be ok? Would Thomas be ok? As I thought of the possibilities I paced and chewed my nails. I was startled by the sound of the door opening. I looked up and saw Thomas removing the life jackets from the closet.

"What is it?" I asked. He came over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders and looked in to my eyes.

"The ship will sink in and hour or so," he said tears filling his eyes.

**A/N: SORRY ITS SO SHORT, R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: CHAPTER 7! ENJOY!**

"What's going to happen?" I asked suddenly panicked.

"Lifeboats will be launched and you will be on one of them," he told me.

"Well what about you? Surly you'll be on one too?"

"No, I'm staying on the ship," he told me calmly.

"No your not! You'll die!" I screamed.

"This is my fault," he shouted back.

"No its not," I told him quietly tears starting to fill my eyes. He walked over to me silently and embraced me. I pulled my self closer to his chest tears streaming down my face.

"It'll be ok, you'll be ok," he assured me. I pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"I'm staying with you." Thomas shook his head but didn't reply.

He handed me the life jacket and I took but I had no intentions of putting it on. He looked at me sternly but knew me to well as to tell me what to do just yet, though I knew that give a few minutes and he would make put it on.

He took my hand and we walked out of the room, through the corridors towards the first class lounge and dining area.

He looked around silent as we walked as we entered the dining area Rose came up to us and he told her the ship would sink and something about lifeboats. From Rose's expression I gathered that it was bad. Very bad. We walked off after this, Thomas muttered something about making sure everyone was safe. We started into a brisk walk which soon turned into a run. We opened cabin doors, told staff and passengers to put lifejackets on and we told people to get to life boats as fast as possible. I lost track of where we were going, I didn't care to think. I soon realised what he was doing when we reached the dock and rushed towards a boat that was being filled with people.

"No I'm not doing it! I'm staying with you!" I told him firmly.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not and whether you put me in there or not I'll get out." He sighed frustrated with me then pulled me along to the man who was loading them and told him fill them with people as they could hold up to seventy men and they were being launched half full. As he was talking to the man I handed my lifejacket to a woman who I presumed to be third-class. Her life jackets were on her children and even if they survived they would be without a mother and I couldn't stand that. She thanked me and I walked away, back to Thomas. He was looking around for me and as soon as he caught sight of me he started to walk and I knew I had to follow him.

He walked to the first class men's smoking lounge. He looked to be in a trance and for the first time him being there didn't have the comfort it ought to. I still loved him but I was used to looking to him for comfort because I knew as long he as he wasn't afraid and as long as he looked confident there was no reason for me to be afraid. This time he looked scared like he had no idea what to do and that alone scared me.

When we reached the room I hugged him and he pulled me closer to him burying his head in my hair. I pulled back and kissed him. We stayed like this for a long time until footsteps we heard. It was Rose and Jack. I rushed toward her and embraced her.

"Oh Rose survive this so you can be together," I whispered.

"You too."

She walked toward Thomas and he wished her luck and have her a life jacket. They left then rushing to safety I presume. Or what little there was left. In my head I prayed for her, for Jack to live through this and be together. And I prayed for myself and Thomas so when we died, which was inevitable, we would be together.

Again he hugged me to him and he whispered in ear that he was sorry. Sorry for loving me and dragging me into all of this mess when without him I would've been able to get off safely.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not. I love you and I'm glad I do. You're the only thing I have in the world and I'm glad," I told him.

He just looked me in the eyes and clutched me to him. I could feel the ship had moved position but so far there was no water, in this room at least.

I could hear the screams of terrified passengers outside, the shout of the crew as they tried to get people to safety and I could hear the slight shrill tone of the band as they played upbeat songs, to stop the people from panicking no doubt.

As I breathed in his sweet smell I thought of him all those months ago, maybe even a few years ago, as he drew out the ship and watched the men in the ship yard create his envisioned steamer. I thought of him on the day it was launched so proud of his ship and I thought of him on the day we set sail so proud and happy that the thing he had once dreamed of and that had once being just blue prints on paper was now real and moving. I remembered the first day we set sail, I was so sad and scared and then I met him and suddenly my life was different. I would never wish for that to change. I loved Thomas more than I would or ever could love any one or thing else. I loved everything about him and at this second I loved him more than ever.

I looked up at him. His soft face, his always dark eyes at this moment seemed black and afraid, his body which I had noticed right from the moment I met him was tense with fear and disappointment. I took in all his features. I loved him so much because at this moment he truly was my ship builder.

Titanic jolted forwards. We swayed, almost falling. Thomas caught hold of the mantel behind us and we kept steady not jet falling over. From the moment he had told me the ship was sinking I had known we only had little time together left but know it seemed more real that ever before.

Creeks came from deep within the ship and suddenly the lights went off. My breath came faster and faster. Suddenly I was terrified of the dark. Tears came down my face quicker than before. Thomas's hand started stroking my back soothing me. I lent up to kiss and as I did so the lights started flashing on and off switching every second. I prayed to god that they would stay on a little while longer so for a few more minutes I could try and pretend this was all some horrible nightmare and soon I would wake up and be laid in bed with Thomas next to me. That didn't happen but the lights did make up there mind and they decided to stay on for a while longer.

The ship jolted forwards again and I clung to Thomas tighter than ever before. No words were spoken between us. They weren't needed. We both knew what the other was thinking, that the ship would go under any minute. She jolted again, jerking us forward with so much force we fell forward. We slipped to the other side of the room and landed with thud against the opposite wall. My head hurt but that was the least of my worries. I crawled nearer to Thomas and cuddled into his chest, his arms wrapped around me comfortingly. I could hear great big bangs and creeks coming from the deep within the ship again. With on gigantic creek the ship fell backwards.

"Thomas what's happening?" I asked.

"The ship I think she must have broken in half," he explained gulping down the choke that threatened in the middle of the sentence.

"oh my god!" I whispered.

We began to rise more rapidly this time and water came flooding through. It rose quicker than ever and as soon as I saw it creep in the door I turned to Thomas.

"I love you," I whispered to him," Forever and always."

"I love you too, forever." he whispered back.

He kissed me on the lips with more force and despair than before because this time it was the last. Water was creeping up round our ankles, up our shins, loitering round thighs, it rose higher and higher, gliding up to our waists, swirling round our chests. He clutched me to him and I grabbed his back more terrified now that ever. I could feel the icy water swelling up round my neck. I breathed in his sweet smell.

The ship plunged the icy depths of the ocean.

**A/N: THE END! Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
